


Cigarette Daydream

by RavenWinchester67



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: A lot of shit is implied, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At least when it comes to media and music, Badass Sole Survivor, Because a lot of shit went down in the sole survivors past, Because everyone needs a little laughter in their lives ×, Because im probably gonna be referencing a lot of shit, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Sole Survivor, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Cesarean Section, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gotta have fluff, Gun Violence, Humor, I think I have too many tags, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infertility, Like super badass, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Not Canon Compliant, Not Lore Friendly, Other than that its lore friendly, Plot, Preston is an asshole and you cant disagree, Smut, Sole Survivor and Danse are end game, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, This story is gonna be fucked up, Violence, With a shit ton of gore and violence, You Have Been Warned, fuck it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWinchester67/pseuds/RavenWinchester67
Summary: Raven Cross has been a lot of things. A Victim. A Wanderer. A Soldier. A Killer. A Hero. A Wife. A Mother. Now she's a widow with a missing son. A son who has been taken by the son of a bitch who put a bullet in her husband's skull. Raven has been a lot of things throughout her life, but she never thought she would be an estranged mother with vengeance in her blood. But she is. And nothing is going to stop her from finding her son even if it means she has to kill her way throughout the whole goddamn Commonwealth to find him.





	Cigarette Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello anyone who has decided to give my lil 'ol story a chance! This trainwreck here is my first fanfiction ever. I mean I've started a few a long time ago that turned out really shitty and I happened to "lose" them over the years. Sad, isn't it? Well, today I decided to give it another try; god help us all. I have had so many ideas for fanfictions, but never really got around to actually writing them, so now this is me getting around to it I guess lmao. I absolutely love Fallout 4 and it's storyline so fucking much. The characters were done so well. Each and everyone of them had so much depth and pain to them that I found myself going through several playthroughs just for their stories. The one character that has stood out to me though is Danse. His character is so much more complex than most people realize; most people just write him off and call him a bigot or a self righteous dick. I mean he is a dick, but he's not just a dick. He's somone who has only really known a certain lifestyle pretty much his whole life. The Brotherhood is everything to him because they were the only ones who ever actually cared about him. At least in his eyes that is. Then he has his whole damn world turned upside-down and has to basically learn the way of the world all over again like a baby. Anyways, I think I've rambled enough don't ya think? Now, grab a blanket, your favorite snack, and tissues because trust me, you're gonna need them.

They say you never truly know a man until his last moments. Some men beg and weep on their knees for just one more day. Other men quietly accept their fate with their pride and dignity intact even if they do not wish to die. Then there are the men who howl and rage with their fists to the sky proclaiming how much of an injustice has been bestowed upon them. There are few men though who readily accept their deaths aren't there? But there are men who do. They accept death with welcoming arms and smile as they breathe their last breath. These men all seem very different from each other, don't they?

They all have something very important in common though; they're all going to die.  No matter what they do, they will die. As will everyone and everything on this godforsaken planet will. Every person is just a slowly rotting corpse at the end of the day, really. Everyone just goes through the motions until their day comes. But that's not what life should be shouldn't? It should be so much more than repeating the same shit every goddamn day. It should be about living life, not just surviving it. We should all be the smiling men when we die. But we aren't. 

 Most people will never be able to live a happy life because the universe is rarely kind or fair. Life is full of pain, heartbreak, misery, and disappointment. Hardly anything good can be bred from that. So, in the end most of us will either be the weeping fools who think a few tears will influence Death's final judgment or we will be the stoic soldiers who know no amount of crying or screaming will change a damn thing in the end. Either way, the majority of people will not actually live their lives, but will die anyways. Wether that's their own doing or not is up to them. They decide if they want to be bitter and cold or accepting and satisfied with their lives. The way people feel is not up to everyone else, it's up to them. They're the final piece to being happy. If they can find peace at the end with themselves, then they have truly lived their lives, haven't they?


End file.
